Caminhos cruzados
by Maethril
Summary: Não importava o universo, seu encontro era inevitável.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/A:** Esta é a minha versão para uma primeira introdução do Gambit em algum possível filme e como ele e a Vampira teriam se encontrado pela primeira vez. A ideia é ser apenas um capítulo, mas nunca se sabe ;)

**xXxXx**

**A**inda era cedo, por volta das vinte duas horas. Cedo o suficiente para o bar ainda estar repleto de pessoas comuns, com rotinas comuns, que procuravam apenas relaxar após um dia cansativo de trabalho. Cedo demais para degenerados e bêbados. O horário perfeito para se conseguir companhia apropriada. Gambit sabia disso por experiência. Nos dez minutos desde que adentrara o local, já havia trocado olhares com algumas garotas bonitas também interessadas, porém ainda não se aproximara de nenhuma. Bonita ou não, havia outros quesitos a serem considerados. De qualquer forma, por ora, ele sentia vontade apenas de beber; a noite ainda não havia começado.

Sentado ao balcão, ele se inclinou levemente para frente e pediu uma segunda dose de whisky. De esguelha, viu uma movimentação à sua esquerda, que colocou os seus sentidos em alerta. Olhou ao redor de forma deliberadamente entediada quando, na realidade, avaliava as saídas e o melhor curso de ação, caso houvesse sido seguido após o roubo de uma hora atrás. Enquanto sua mão direita apanhou o drink, a esquerda foi para dentro do bolso do casaco marrom e longo, e seus dedos sentiram o espólio do dia, antes que fosse entregue ao contratante.

Ele não era apenas cauteloso, era também um ladrão exímio e talentoso que muitas vezes preferia aceitar uma proposta que lhe proporcionasse um desafio novo a uma que lhe trouxesse maior recompensa financeira. Esta inclinação nunca fora bem quista por seu pai adotivo tampouco o fora sua propensão por favorecer garotas bonitas em perigo; contudo, ele nunca dera ouvido a tais críticas, pois sabia da experiência que adquiria trabalhando de acordo com suas próprias regras. Acima disso, é claro, havia também a arrogância de seus vinte e poucos anos, que vinha acompanhada de um senso irresponsável de imortalidade.

Ao notar que a desconfiança havia sido alarme falso, ele se viu imerso em um tédio arrebatador. Em retrospectiva, o roubo fora fácil demais. Portanto, sua cabeça maquinava maneiras de sair daquele sentimento de monotonia quando ouviu uma voz por trás.

"Posso me sentar?" disse a voz que era ao mesmo tempo rouca e adocicada, melodiosa e inconfundivelmente sulista.

Um sorriso malicioso se formou nos lábios dele antes mesmo de se voltar para a fonte daquela voz embriagante.

Sem esperar uma resposta, a garota de sentou na banqueta à esquerda dele. Ele lançou um olhar de soslaio e seu sorriso só fez crescer ao se deparar com uma visão ainda melhor que em sua imaginação – e suas expectativas eram sempre fantasiosamente elevadas.

"Uma cerveja, por favor" a garota pediu ao deitar os braços sobre o balcão. O movimento fez cabelos castanhos ondeados deslizarem macios sobre os ombros. Enquanto esperava pela bebida, voltou o rosto na direção do rapaz ao seu lado. Observou-o em silêncio, com um sorriso travesso sobre os lábios vermelhos. Agradeceu após a garrafa ser posta à sua frente, deu um gole pequeno e girou o corpo até ficar quase de frente para ele. "Você é o Gambit" talvez a intenção seria a de fazer uma pergunta, porém soou como uma afirmação.

"E você é uma X-Man" ele disse, com um sorrisinho debochado nos lábios. Deu mais um gole na bebida e fingiu não prestar atenção nela. Depositou a bebida no balcão e voltou o rosto na direção da garota, o que fez fios de cabelo castanhos caírem sobre os seus singulares olhos de írises vermelhas e escleras negras.

A garota, que até então achava estar interpretando a personagem de forma impecável, fingiu não estar boquiaberta e decepcionada. "Como—?"

"No seu peito" ele respondeu sem rodeios com seu sotaque reconhecivelmente _Cajun_. Sotaque familiar para ela, que crescera do outro lado do rio Mississippi.

Ela olhou para baixo, para o xis no seu uniforme na altura do peito à direita. Indagou-se como ele poderia ter percebido, pois mal olhara na sua direção. Contrariada, puxou a jaqueta bomber marrom para cobrir o xis, como se o gesto pudesse mudar o desfecho da conversa. De qualquer forma, resolveu continuar com o plano. "Meu nome é Vampira."

"É um prazer, Vampira" ele disse, indagando-se se ela percebia o quão sedutora sua voz era naturalmente. Ela sorriu, achando que ganhara um ponto, até ele acrescentar: "Mas diga à Tempestade que a minha resposta continua sendo não."

Se Vampira não soubesse que os poderes dele consistiam em carregar objetos inanimados com energia cinética até que se tornassem explosivos, teria o palpite de que ele pudesse ser telepata. Entretanto, chegou rapidamente à conclusão de que o _Cajun_ era apenas bom observador e jogador.

Vendo sua missão começar com o pé esquerdo, Vampira suspirou desanimada. Nem mesmo tê-lo encontrado rapidamente havia sido mérito seu – e sim do Cérebro. Era X-Man há menos de um ano e esta era a primeira vez que saía sozinha em missão de recrutamento. Deveria ter dado ouvidos à Tempestade quando esta lhe dissera que Gambit não seria fácil de persuadir. Deveria ter encarado o desafio com menos confiança e arrogância.

De qualquer forma, Tempestade, que conhecera Gambit anos antes e o considerava um amigo, já havia tentado recrutá-lo em outras duas ocasiões, mas fora malsucedida. Na última tentativa, havia contado Tempestade, ela fizera o convite após Gambit ter não apenas ajudado, mas também ter se mostrado crucial em uma missão em Genosha. Ao término da missão, Gambit abraçou Tempestade e, após um beijo na testa, dissera solenemente que não poderia permanecer com eles. Agora, no que havia à frente, Gambit poderia ser um aliado imprescindível, e Vampira sentia o peso da responsabilidade de conseguir convencê-lo a se unir aos X-Men.

"Tempestade avisou que você se faria de difícil" ela disse, mantendo o tom sedutor/inocente. Observou o perfil do rapaz – jovem, provavelmente a mesma idade que ela – à espera de que ele se voltasse para ela. Esforçava-se para que a falta de interesse dissimulada que ele exibia tão convincentemente não a afetasse, pois sabia fazer parte do jogo.

Gambit então soltou uma gargalhada que, mesmo sarcástica, tinha o seu charme. "Não estou me fazendo de difícil. Apenas não tenho tempo para ser um X-Man, _chérie_" e ele finalmente voltou o rosto para ela. "Não que eu ache que o que vocês fazem não seja importante," ele adicionou e Vampira tentou não dar atenção às pitadas de ironia que percebia na voz dele "só que pensar em lutar ao lado dos mocinhos, de forma tão altruísta, não é para mim."

Com certo fascínio curioso, Vampira se inclinou levemente na direção dele. "Era o que eu achava também, até perceber que os X-Men me salvaram."

O sorriso sarcástico que agraciou os lábios dele fez Vampira achar que ele havia descoberto seu truque. Tentar ganhá-lo por meio de compreensão devia ter sido óbvio demais, ela pensou.

"Não preciso ser salvo" ele afirmou ao inclinar o rosto na direção dela e fazer o seu tom de voz cair algumas oitavas. Havia um amálgama inexplicável de malícia e desesperança de redenção em suas palavras. Vampira se perguntou qual das duas era a verdadeira. "Não há nada de errado em não escolher um lado."

A garota sentiu as pálpebras semicerrarem enquanto os olhos verdes perdiam o foco. Havia algo na voz dele que a fazia sentir a cabeça enevoar e um formigamento que a impelia a acreditar nas palavras dele. Apenas quando Gambit cortou contato visual ela pôde voltar a pensar com mais clareza.

Tempestade havia lhe contato algo a respeito de um poder menor que Gambit possuía, ela lembrou, algo como um charme hipnotizante. E mesmo após o efeito ter se dissipado, Vampira ainda se sentia envolvida pela familiaridade ao seu redor. Estar ali, de volta a Nova Orleans, trazia memórias felizes de uma infância que ficara tão longe no passado. Cedo demais, a voz grave dele a trouxe de volta à realidade.

"Não quer dizer que não podemos ser _amigos_" ele murmurou, de forma sugestiva.

Vampira inclinou o corpo para trás e apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo sobre o balcão, em um pretexto para se afastar dele. "Será por apenas uma missão" ela disparou.

Gambit riu em escárnio. "É sempre só uma missão."

"Nós precisamos de você, precisamos de toda a ajuda que pudermos encontrar" ela contra-argumentou. Gambit fez um movimento brusco para o lado, e Vampira o segurou pelo braço, achando que ele fosse se afastar.

Os olhos demoníacos dele decaíram sobre a mão enluvada que segurava o seu antebraço contra o balcão. Perguntou-se o porquê das luvas. Envergonhada, Vampira afastou a mão e os olhos para longe dele. Durou não mais que um instante, pois sua segurança foi recobrada ao se lembrar do motivo da sua missão.

"Sabe por que a Tempestade mandou a mim?"

A confiança incisiva na voz dela chamou a atenção de Gambit, que decidiu que simpatizava com a garota. "Porque ela sabe do meu fraco por garotas bonitas?" ele sugeriu.

Um sorrisinho se formou nos lábios dela. Não um sorriso de vaidade em resposta ao elogio, mas porque achou que finalmente tinha a vantagem. "Tempestade mencionou algo sobre você ser um mulherengo irrecuperável. Mas não é isso."

O comentário dela não derrubou a vaidade dele, na realidade, serviu para aumentá-la. "Por que então?" ele perguntou em um sussurro, trazendo o rosto para mais perto do dela.

"Porque consigo ser bastante... persuasiva."

Havia tanta insinuação na voz dela que Gambit se indagou deliciosamente a respeito do que realmente havia por traz de suas palavras. "Prove."

O canto da boca dela se contorceu enquanto retirava a luva da mão direita. "Eu só preciso de um toque para roubar tudo de você."

Interessante escolha de palavras, ele pensou. Ela claramente sabia que ele era um ladrão e o estava desafiando a aumentar a aposta. "E como isso poderia me convencer?" perguntou genuinamente intrigado.

"Se eu tocar a sua pele, posso fazer você apagar. Ninguém vai se importar se eu te carregar pra fora daqui."

"Parece um ótimo plano, _chérie_, tirando o fato de que me apagar e me levar pra outro lugar não vai ser o suficiente pra me fazer ajudar vocês."

"Talvez você mude de ideia quando acordar na mansão Xavier" ela rebateu.

O sorriso dele aumentou. Estava começando a gostar daquela dinâmica. "Me raptar não é algo que um X-Man faria."

"Nem sempre fui uma X-Man."

Contudo antes que ele pudesse responder, seu sorriso sumiu e seu rosto ganhou sobriedade enquanto seus olhos encaravam algo atrás dela. "Parece uma história fascinante" ele disse "mas precisamos dar o fora daqui imediatamente."

O corpo dela se retesou com a antecipação de uma mudança brusca. "Por quê?"

Gambit se inclinou na direção dela como se fosse sussurrar um segredo ou roubar-lhe um beijo. "Estamos cercados" ele disse, com os olhos fixos nos dela, mesmo que atento ao que acontecia ao redor. "A questão é: alguém seguiu você até aqui, ou a mim?"

"O que a gente faz?" ela murmurou de volta, sem saber como responder à pergunta dele. Sua cabeça girava e borbulhava com possibilidades de planos de ação.

Um sorrisinho assimétrico acariciou os lábios dele enquanto os seus olhos pareceram brilhar. "Vem comigo" murmurou antes de se levantar e oferecer a mão para ela apanhar.

Vampira engoliu em seco ao encarar o rosto impenetrável dele. Sabia que poderia ser um truque para tirá-la dali e despistá-la, mas por ora jogaria o jogo dele. Ela se pôs em pé e segurou a mão dele com a mão que permanecia enluvada.

Gambit os guiou para fora dali.

**xXxXx**


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: **Resolvi continuar essa história!

**xXxXx**

**V**ampira puxou a mão enluvada para longe do aperto dos dedos de Gambit assim que os dois se viram em um beco pouco iluminado após se evadirem do bar pela porta dos fundos. Dava para ouvir o som abafado da música e de vozes lá dentro, mas não havia som de pés apressados se aproximando.

"Se você tivesse dito 'se quiser viver', eu teria te dado um soco" ela disse achando graça. Guardou no cinto a luva que havia retirado, caso precisasse usar seus poderes de absorção.

"Fiquei tentado" ele respondeu com um sorriso largo e lindo.

"Eu sabia!" quase sem perceber ela retribuiu o sorriso.

No entanto, o momento de leveza durou pouco. "Temos que dar o fora daqui" ele disse enquanto analisava qual seria a saída mais furtiva, pois sabia que os perseguidores os encontrariam rapidamente se eles não se apressassem em fugir.

Vampira abriu a boca para contestar o uso da primeira pessoa do plural, mas se conteve a tempo. Por mais que duvidasse de que Gambit se compadeceria a retribuir a ajuda que ela estava prestes a dar, imaginou que poderia ter mais tempo para convencê-lo a ajudar os X-Men; apenas precisava encontrar a tática certa. Por ora, iria auxiliá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que tentaria extrair o que pudesse dele.

"Abaixa!" Gambit gritou de repente ao mesmo tempo em que saltava e arremessava uma sequência de cartas explosivas nos seis homens que avançavam na direção deles.

Vampira rodou o corpo e voou na direção do sexteto. Acertou um soco certeiro no que estava mais à frente, que desmaiou instantaneamente. Usando um bastão retrátil Gambit derrubou o próximo que investiu contra ele. Apoiou uma das pontas do bastão no chão, jogou o peso do corpo nele, deu meia dúzia de passos na parede antes de acertar mais um dos homens diretamente no peito com as solas das botas. O homem cambaleou para trás, mas não caiu. Sacou uma arma de fogo, mas Gambit usou uma das extremidades do bastão para lhe acertar a mão e fazer derrubar a arma, que ele chutou para longe. Mais dois socos na mandíbula e o homem caiu. Gambit rodou o corpo e chutou o rosto daquele que tentou atingi-lo por trás. Vampira arremessou o quinto contra a parede após lhe acertar um soco no estômago. Um sexto surgiu por trás e, apanhando uma lata de lixo, ele a bateu contra a nuca de Vampira, que sequer sentiu o impacto.

"Filho de uma—" ela se virou e acertou um soco na cara surpresa dele. A arma que ele tinha na mão voou para longe. Se eles não haviam usado as armas, então queriam Gambit vivo, ela pensou.

"Vamos naquela direção" Gambit disse apontando para o leste enquanto os seis homens estavam no chão, quatro deles completamente apagados, dois gemendo. "Em algumas quadras estaremos seguros, caso mandem reforços."

"Nunca vi aqueles homens, Gambit" ela disse em um tom de voz que soou involuntariamente acusatório enquanto vestia a luva que faltava e o seguia para fora do beco e em direção à rua. "E você?"

Gambit abanou a cabeça, contrariado. "_Oui_. São do Clã dos Assassinos" seus olhos, que brilhavam ainda mais vermelhos no escuro, perscrutavam os arredores e não mais olhavam na direção dela.

"O que é o Clã dos Assassinos?"

Ele ignorou a pergunta, continuou a caminhar, olhou para os dois lados da rua com atenção e atravessou. Quando chegou à calçada do outro lado, ele se virou e viu que Vampira havia permanecido do lado oposto. Ele a observou por um instante e ela fez o mesmo.

Vampira sorveu o ar em um hausto longo, insatisfeita. Não queria se envolver nos problemas de Gambit. Contudo, se esperava realmente ser bem-sucedida na missão de recrutá-lo, precisaria dançar conforme a música. Ela atravessou a rua para se juntar a ele.

"Por aqui, _chère_" ele disse ao segurar a mão dela casualmente.

Ele não fazia ideia de que aquele gesto banal era algo que ela nunca teve. Quem olhasse de longe poderia confundi-los com um casal. Vampira estranhamente não se importou. Era claro que era a intenção dele, para passarem despercebidos.

Eles caminharam aparentemente despreocupados, embora Gambit tivesse olhos na nuca, prestando atenção a qualquer movimentação suspeita. Vampira, por sua vez, se esqueceu momentaneamente de que estava em missão ao se deixar levar pelas luzes do Quarteirão Francês, inundada de recordações.

Os bares iluminados, as vozes alegres, o som de jazz no fundo. Desejou poder parar em algum daqueles bares, aproveitar a música, a comida e uma companhia agradável. O cheiro apimentado e convidativo de um restaurante com mesas ao ar livre pelo qual passaram despertou seu apetite, fazendo sua barriga reclamar.

Aproximadamente dez quadras mais tarde eles entraram em uma rua residencial. Ele soltou a mão dela. Ela estranhou perder o calor da mão dele.

Vampira então percebeu que deveria se sentir agradecida por ser noite, pois talvez suas roupas de combate chamassem atenção desnecessária durante o dia. Novamente sua arrogância havia agido contra ela. Vampira acreditou que recrutaria o _Cajun_ rapidamente e eles poderiam voltar para a Mansão Xavier, portanto não trouxera roupas comuns.

À medida que caminhavam lado a lado por uma rua bem iluminada e quase deserta, sem levantar suspeitas, Vampira se sentiu confortável para perguntar: "Quem eram aqueles homens?"

"Do Clã dos Assassinos" ele repetiu para claramente provocá-la.

"Você já disse isso. O que é o Clã dos Assassinos exatamente?"

Antes de responder, Gambit enfiou as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e pendeu a cabeça levemente. "Meu pai – meu pai adotivo – é o líder do Clã dos Ladrões de Nova Orleans. Os Assassinos são nossos inimigos."

Vampira expressou surpresa. Sabia que ele era ladrão, mas não que fosse de uma família de ladrões. Pareceu formal e inescapável. Talvez Gambit não tivesse escolhido aquela vida, afinal.

"É assim o tempo todo?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Existem regras e leis."

"E que regra você quebrou pra ser atacado assim?" ela perguntou, mas Gambit não respondeu. Ela sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento. Era para ter sido uma piada, mas talvez ela tivesse acertado sem querer.

"Chegamos" ele anunciou.

Vampira parou, tentando entender onde haviam chegado. Estavam parados em uma esquina, em frente a um portão em estilo clássico, que guardava uma casa grande de dois andares. Gambit empurrou e o portão se abriu. Atravessaram um jardim longo e amplo, que poderia ser bonito caso não estivesse malcuidado.

Galgaram os três degraus da entrada e se encontraram diante de uma porta dupla de madeira maciça, cravada com adornos de padrões arredondados.

Gambit abriu a porta tão rapidamente que ela se surpreendeu ao ver que ele não tinha a chave após as luzes terem sido acesas.

Na sala de estar, um ambiente espaçoso e aconchegante, havia mobílias sofisticadas misturadas a aparatos modernos. Ao contrário do jardim, a casa estava bem cuidada, organizada e cheirando à limpeza.

Ela assobiou, impressionada. "Esse lugar é de alto nível. De quem é?" sabia que havia uma grande possiblidade de eles estarem invadindo, mas talvez Gambit soubesse que o dono estava fora porque o conhecia.

"Meu" Gambit disse em um suspiro, abanando a cabeça singelamente, como se tivesse vergonha de admitir. Havia comprado aquela casa anos antes quando acreditou que poderia ter uma vida comum. "Agradeço a cara de espanto" ele acrescentou com um sorriso, que Vampira percebeu ser o primeiro sorriso sincero que ela via.

Ela balbuciou uma desculpa, sem jeito. "É que esse lugar não parece combinar com você."

"Nos conhecemos há meia hora. O que você ouviu sobre mim talvez não seja toda a verdade."

Ela o observou com as sobrancelhas enrugadas. "Talvez não" murmurou para si mesma. Ele não fez menção de ter ouvido e ela se sentiu agradecida por isso. "Você acha que mandarão mais homens pra cá?" perguntou apenas para puxar assunto.

"_Non_. Aqui é seguro. Ninguém sabe desse lugar."

"Você mora aqui?"

Ele retirou o casaco, deitou-o sobre uma poltrona e coçou a barba rala antes de responder com um meneio negativo da cabeça.

"Quero te propor um acordo" ela disse ao dar alguns passos na direção dele. Não havia tempo a perder. "Eu te ajudo com o seu problema com o Clã rival e você topa uma missão."

Sua proposta não apenas jogava para o alto sua obstinação de não se envolver nos problemas dele como também sugeria interferência. Vampira não fazia ideia de quais eram esses problemas, mas se significasse convencê-lo a voltar com ela para a mansão, então pagaria o preço. Ela sabia que estava jogando alto, mas precisava tentar.

Gambit não respondeu, apenas a encarou de forma inexpressiva por alguns segundos antes de virar o rosto levemente para o lado. Ela pôde perceber que ele considerava. Sob a luz da sala bem iluminada, ela conseguiu distinguir os traços do rosto dele. Era um rosto jovem e bonito, ao mesmo tempo duro e clássico, como um ator de algum filme antigo de faroeste. Ela deixou o pensamento de lado. Fungou e percebeu algo desagradável. "Estou fedendo, né?"

Ele riu da expressão cômica dela. "Eu não ia dizer nada..."

Ela gargalhou. "Um daqueles manés jogou uma lata de lixo em mim. Será que eu posso...?"

"Pode escolher qualquer quarto lá em cima. Tem toalhas nos armários."

Ela o olhou no rosto, sorrindo educadamente. Ele fazia as vezes de um bom anfitrião. "Você pode me emprestar alguma coisa para vestir enquanto lavo meu uniforme?" ela perguntou, e corou de leve ao perceber as implicações de vestir as roupas dele.

Gambit a observou atentamente por um instante com curiosidade – que era tudo que seus olhos enigmáticos revelavam. Ela percebeu, surpresa, que tentar entender aqueles olhos não era enervante, mas sim excitante.

"É melhor não andar por aí de uniforme" ele disse, por fim. "Vou sair e buscar umas roupas pra você" vestiu o casaco novamente, pois aproveitaria para entregar o espólio do assalto daquela noite.

Ela abanou a cabeça. Era melhor vestir algo que a fizesse se misturar caso tivessem de deixar a casa às pressas. Gambit garantira que era seguro, mas ela não confiaria nele tão facilmente, independentemente do que Tempestade havia lhe contado sobre ele – ou talvez exatamente por isso.

Ele deixava o cômodo, se dirigindo para a porta dos fundos, quando girou nos calcanhares, com uma expressão debochada e um sorriso para combinar. "Como você chegou aqui? Não vai dizer que pegou um voo comercial vestida assim?"

Vampira cruzou os braços. Envergonhada demais para dizer que havia pegado carona em um dos jatos dos X-Men e de que pretendia voltar dessa mesma forma. Estava genuinamente contrariada pela graça na voz dele, debochando do seu uniforme. "Falou o cara vestindo um casaco longo durante o verão em Nova Orleans."

Os lábios dele se contorceram lentamente até formarem um sorriso tão charmoso que a fez esquecer a irritação e retribuir. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e saiu.

Ao se encontrar sozinha na casa, Vampira deixou a sala e se dirigiu para as escadas, onde foi engolida pela escuridão. Apalpou as paredes até encontrar um interruptor. A atmosfera quase lúgubre se dissipou por completo assim que as luzes estavam acesas. Ela subiu as escadas longas e entapetadas olhando ao redor.

No andar superior, encontrou primeiramente a suíte. Achou que seria abuso, mas entrou mesmo assim. Como os demais cômodos, estava limpo e arejado, mesmo que a janela estivesse fechada àquela altura. A cama _king-size_ estava bem arrumada e não parecia haver nada fora do lugar. Deu uma espiada no banheiro e encontrou uma banheira larga. Por mais convidativa que parecesse, ela achou por bem procurar um chuveiro para um banho rápido. Afinal, não estava ali a passeio, precisava se focar na sua missão.

Porém, antes de deixar o quarto, Vampira notou um porta-retratos sobre a cômoda, virado para baixo. Deixando-se levar pela curiosidade, ela o virou. Deparou-se com o rosto de Gambit, sorridente e alegre, os braços envolvidos em uma garota loira e muito bonita, que também sorria. Vampira engoliu em seco e deitou o porta-retratos com bastante cuidado, sentindo-se mal por ter invadido a privacidade dele daquela forma.

Ela deixou a suíte rapidamente e entrou em outro quarto, que parecia de hóspedes. Havia chuveiro, toalhas nos armários e sabonetes nas gavetas, que eram tudo o que ela precisava. Despindo-se das roupas fedidas, ela as empilhou em um canto, entretanto preferiu lavar as luvas no chuveiro. Luvas úmidas eram melhores que nenhuma luva. A água morna a induziu a tomar um banho razoavelmente demorado. Ao terminar, se enrolou na toalha e estava à procura de um secador de cabelos quando ouviu batidas na porta entreaberta do quarto.

"Deixei algumas coisas em cima da cama pra você" Gambit disse, parado à porta, assim que ela deixou o banheiro.

Vampira se voltou para a cama e viu três sacolas grandes. "Obrigada" disse genuinamente, quase sem jeito.

"_De rien._"

Eles sorriram um para o outro por um instante, mas então o instante se prolongou e ele continuava no mesmo lugar.

Vampira percebeu que não poderia deixar a guarda baixa com ele. "Está gostando do que está vendo?" perguntou, deslizando as mãos na cintura e estufando o peito.

Gambit abriu um sorriso cafajeste, que não parecia pertencer aos mesmo lábios do sorriso sincero de antes. "Muito."

Vampira se empertigou, apontando o queixo para a frente, soltou os braços e deu dois passos largos e lentos na direção dele, até estar ao alcance dos seus braços. Estava aprendendo rápido a jogar o jogo dele.

"Se eu fosse você, _Cajun_, cairia fora antes de terminar desmaiado."

O sorriso dele se alargou. "Você não sabe o que está perdendo."

"A perda é toda sua."

Ele abanou a cabeça, o sorriso cafajeste ainda presente, e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Vampira soltou o ar em uma risada sem jeito, achando divertido, então revirou as sacolas sobre a cama. Na maior, havia duas caixas de sapatos com tênis confortáveis, iguais mas de tamanhos diferentes. Um deles serviu. Em outra, havia calça jeans, uma camiseta, uma regata e um casaquinho leve, meias e uma calcinha, que ela ficou agradecida por ser de algodão, branca e simples. Todas as peças serviram. _Aquele filho da mãe tem bons olhos_, ela pensou consigo, entretida. Na sacola menor, encontrou uma escova de cabelo e outra de dente.

Quando desceu as escadas, não encontrou Gambit na sala de estar. Seguiu o caminho das luzes acesas até encontrar a sala de jantar. Um cheiro gostoso vindo de sacolas sobre a mesa novamente fez seu estômago reagir. Gambit veio da cozinha carregando pratos, talheres e taças.

"Gosta de _étoufée_?"

"Adoro" ela respondeu com entusiasmo, puxando uma cadeira.

"Seria melhor preparado na hora, mas podemos conversar com mais privacidade aqui."

"Não tem problema, Gambit" e deu uma garfada após se servir. "Não é um encontro."

"_Non_, não é."

Deixando de lado a pergunta do que o tom dele significava, ela disparou: "Então é um jantar de negócios. Vai pensar na minha proposta?"

Ele umedeceu os lábios em um movimento deliberado para distrai-la e então o canto da boca curvou. "Eu não disse isso, _chère_."

Vampira vinha se perguntando por que ele tinha a levado ali e enumerou as possibilidades. Talvez a situação dele o impulsionasse a aceitar ir com ela, mas não queria se dar por vencido tão facilmente. Ele também poderia estar tentando ganhar tempo, mas ela não sabia ao certo para quê. Havia também a possibilidade de ele ser irredutível e estar apenas brincando com ela, quem sabe achando que poderiam se divertir antes de ela voltar fracassada para os X-Men. Essa última possibilidade doeu, e não pelos motivos óbvios.

Gambit saiu para buscar uma garrafa de vinho e encheu as duas taças. Eles ficaram um minuto em silêncio e então ela continuou.

"Por que aqueles caras estavam tentando te pegar?"

Ele abortou o movimento de levar a taça aos lábios e seu rosto retesou. Vampira percebeu que perguntas diretas não funcionariam com ele. Ela precisaria ser mais esperta.

"É uma longa história" ele respondeu e entornou dois dedos de vinho. Encheu a taça novamente.

Vampira se contentou com a resposta. Se ele não queria falar, tinha esse direito. De qualquer forma, parecia mesmo complicado. "Você estará seguro ao ir comigo."

Ele a olhou com divertimento. "Eu acho que sei me virar."

"Não parece que você se importou com a minha ajuda hoje."

Os gestos dele relaxaram. "Você é boa, tenho que admitir" deu uma garfada e um gole então perguntou casualmente: "Qual a sua história?"

Ela ergueu os olhos, surpresa. Engoliu a comida meio mastigada e bebeu meia taça do vinho para fazer descer antes que pudesse voltar a falar. "Como assim?"

Os olhos dele se estreitaram. Ela havia entendido, apenas não queria responder. O fato de ela ter se contentado com ele não ter respondido uma pergunta pessoal não significava que ele não pudesse perguntar algo pessoal sobre ela. "No bar, você disse que nem sempre foi uma X-Man."

"Eu estava blefando, só tentando te convencer" mas seus olhos fugiram dele.

Gambit notou que era mentira, mas não insistiu. Era muitas coisas, mas não hipócrita. "Que tipo de missão?" isso chamou a atenção dela. "Se você está tão determinada a me recrutar, deve ser importante."

Ela mordeu os lábios tentando esconder o sorriso. No entanto, antes que começasse a falar os dois alcançaram a garrafa de vinho ao mesmo tempo e quase se tocaram. Vampira recuou o braço em um movimento brusco. "Cuidado" ela resmungou

Gambit a assistiu se encolher, confuso. "Eu não mordo, _chère_."

"Não é isso. Quando eu disse que você ia acabar desmaiado..."

Com a hesitação dela, ele completou, rindo: "Porque você é super forte e ia me descer a porrada."

Ela chacoalhou a cabeça. Ele parecia inconsequente, então achou melhor abrir o jogo antes que ele tentasse algo ou houvesse margem para um acidente.

Vampira se recostou na cadeira com os braços cruzado, escondendo as mãos, desejando suas luvas. "Aquilo que eu disse sobre roubar com um toque... eu não tenho controle. Não posso ter nenhum tipo de contato físico sem machucar a outra pessoa" bravamente ergueu os olhos até ele, esperando pena ou completa decepção. Nunca conseguiu decidir qual era pior.

Ele segurou os olhos dela, com o olhar neutro que não entregava nada. Lendo seus movimentos corretamente, Gambit percebeu que não era algo sobre o que ela gostaria de conversar, muito menos com um estranho. "_D'accord_. Me conta sobre a missão."

Ela piscou agradecida e voltou a se inclinar sobre a mesa. Voltou a comer. "Sentinelas. Já ouviu falar?"

"Boatos" mas eram mais que boatos. Havia ouvido de fontes confiáveis que robôs gigantes poderiam ser feitos em massa pelo governo para caçar mutantes. As implicações eram gigantescas e distópicas. Campos de concentração mutantes seriam uma possibilidade. Alguém com olhos como os seus seria alvo fácil, ele pensou.

"Não são apenas boatos" ela continuou. "Há um setor no governo tentando ganhar aprovação para seguir em frente com os planos. Se eles conseguirem recursos para isso, será o nosso fim. Será guerra aberta."

"E onde eu entro nisso?"

"Precisamos de alguém que invada e roube esses planos."

"Era só ter me contratado" ele disse, segurando a taça de vinho na altura do rosto com displicência.

Vampira falou a sério quando mencionou um jantar de negócios, e mesmo assim não conseguiu esconder a decepção. "Se resume a dinheiro para você? E quanto à nossa segurança, ao nosso futuro?"

"O fato de eu ser mutante não significa que tenho a obrigação de salvar todos nós."

Vampira o observou de perto, como se não acreditasse nele completamente, embora fosse apenas palpite e instinto, já que ele era convincente. "Se aqueles que puderem lutar se recusarem, ficarem de braços cruzados, então estamos realmente condenados."

"Você é mesmo uma X-Man completa."

Vampira se calou, se perguntando se o comentário se devia ao fato de ele saber que ela mentiu quando negou sua afirmação anterior sobre nem sempre ter sido uma X-Man, o que implicava ter estado do lado oposto. Por mais que achasse que ele pudesse estar novamente debochando, não se importou. Era isso o que ela era, o que almejara ser ao buscar se juntar aos X-Men. Era a validação que queria ouvir.

"Tem um problema no seu plano" ele disse, e ela ergueu os olhos até ele novamente, interessada. "Não preciso que você me ajude aqui. Não tendo como me prender em um dívida de honra, você não tem uma carta na manga para me convencer a ir com você."

Vampira caiu em silêncio, com os olhos baixos. "Não achei que precisaria de um trunfo."

"Achou que eu ajudaria por ser o meu povo?"

A ironia na voz dele a enfureceu. "Achei."

"Tá bom."

"Tá bom o quê?" ela perguntou irritadiça, olhando na direção dele.

"Eu vou ajudar nessa missão. Você venceu."

"Não, não venci" afirmou com o cenho franzido. "O que você vai querer em troca?"

Um sorriso malicioso surgiu, para combinar com os seus olhos cínicos. "_Bon_, ao invés de você me ajudar aqui e eu ficar te devendo, eu vou ajudar você, assim você fica me devendo."

"Quais são as condições?"

Ele lhe lançou um olhar, como se estivesse orgulhoso de sua esperteza. "Posso cobrar a dívida a qualquer momento e você não pode dizer não."

"Eu não mato" ela disse em uma sílaba só.

Gambit se ofendeu por ter sido a primeira coisa que passou pela cabeça dela, mas isso não transpareceu. "Eu também não, a não ser que seja necessário."

Vampira fechou a cara. De alguma forma achava que ele mentia, que não seria capaz de matar. "Tá bom. Eu aceito, mas também tenho minhas condições."

"Você não está em posição de propor condições, _chère_" ela sabia que se ele não concordasse, ela perderia. Ainda assim, resolveu arriscar. "Dez dias."

"Cinco" ele disparou.

"É preciso mais tempo para planejar."

"Eu vou decidir isso. Se vocês querem a minha ajuda, será de acordo com os meus termos" afirmou irredutível, então o seu tom de voz mudou repentinamente. "Mas posso garantir, Vampira, uma vez que me comprometo, eu vou até o fim."

Vampira se calou novamente. A promessa velada a surpreendeu. Estranhamente não soou como um vendedor garantindo um serviço, como ele esperava. Ao invés disso foi reconfortante.

"Assim que eu arranjar uma luva nós apertamos as mãos para tornar oficial."

Ele pareceu achar engraçado e sorriu. "Feito."

"Obrigada pelo jantar."

Ele fez um gesto educado com a cabeça. "Da próxima vez vamos em um encontro de verdade."

Em um momento autodepreciativo, passou pela cabeça dela que ele poderia estar novamente zombando. Entretanto, conseguiu se livrar do pensamento rapidamente. A maneira que ele a olhava não parecia ter mudado, desde o bar até ali. Vampira não soube dizer se isso era consolador ou não.

"Então, por que você não mora nesta casa?" ela arriscou perguntar, antes que o silêncio se tornasse constrangedor. Quando Gambit hesitou, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Talvez a garota bonita na foto morasse ali e apenas estivesse fora. "Alguém mora aqui?"

"_Non_. Ninguém" e não respondeu por que não.

Ela achou melhor mudar de assunto. "Quando nós partimos?"

"Vou agendar duas passagens para amanhã cedo."

Vampira estava prestes a dizer que pediria para alguém na mansão ir buscá-los, mas desistiu. Algumas horas a mais não fariam diferença. A companhia dele não era exatamente ruim, ela pensou, cogitando que talvez a bebida a tivesse afetado e a deixado sugestiva.

"Se se sentir solitária durante a noite" ele disse, o sorriso astucioso, assim que ela se levantou "vou estar no quarto principal."

"Você não ouviu nada do que eu disse?" ela perguntou retoricamente, levemente irritada, e girou nos calcanhares para se retirar, chacoalhando a cabeça.

"Boa noite, Vampira."

Ela deu meia-volta ao ouvir como a voz dele havia estranhamente se atenuado. Encontrou uma expressão melancólica.

"Boa noite, Gambit" ela retribuiu antes de se dirigir para as escadas.

**xXxXx**


End file.
